ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers pt3
Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers pt3 is the 3rd episode of the Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers series, and another continuation of the previous videos. Plot synopsis After Pety Piranha was defeated (off-screen), Mario and FLUDD continue to explore the island, from stumbling across a mysterious cave to discovering a new level and fighting it's boss. Characters *Mario *FLUDD *Piantas *Shadow Mario *Gooper Blooper Trivia *At around 8:14 in the video, IronYoshi accidentally yanks the controller too hard, causing the Wii to unplug. Transcript (The video opens up at Bianco Hills.) IronYoshi: Welcome back for another episode of Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers. Mario: Ah crap! FLUDD: It sucks here. Mario: What? Why? FLUDD: Because... you are a wanted fugitive. What have you done in the past? Mario: Well... um, ah, forget it. Let's go. Besides, I see the amusement park! Hooray! 9''Mario begins moving when he sees a blue Pokey'') What the heck is that? Let's get a closer look. (The Pokey soon turns into a flower) EEEEEHHHH! It transformed into a giant flower that poops out turds! That poops uh- rra- lots of little turds. (makes weird untranslatable sounds) Let's clean up this guy, he looks sad. Pianta: HOOORAAAAYHAY! Whew, you saved me! Thanks a bundle! Mario: Holy crap, he looks weird. Well, no time to waste. Let's go. Let's go. HAAAAH! More pooping turdlet those! (Mario begins singing the song) Let's go! (he then lands on a rope, then jumps) EEEEEEEEE! Uh, eh- OW! Shocking aftereffect! DAAAAW! Let's go. REEEEEEE! The camera's messed up! (IronYoshi soon adjusts the camera) Alright, let's go. Let's go up this mountain. I hope that guy isn't there again, I wanna go up here. FLUDD: He isn't. Mario: Let's go in! (Mario soon enters the cave, and he is sent into some vortex.) Mario: WHEEEEEEEEE I'm swimming in a vortex! (a "shoowm" noise is made, and FLUDD disappears) What the?! Shadow Mario: (holding FLUDD) Hah Haw! Bye bye! Mario: What? (Mario soon arrives at the Secret level.) Mario: I feel lifeless without FLUDD on my back. And that's a pretty good thing, now she won't boss me around. Could be a jerk. The crap, it's blocks. I'm in the land of blocks! Just like in Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers. (sighs) Good times, good times. (Mario is now on the swarm of orange blocks) BLOCKS! EVERYWHERE! (he suddenly falls) Oh no! OH NO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!! Vortex! Mysterious Voice: BOCK! Mario: It's a chicken! I like chickens. (IronYoshi soon "thums" to the music and attempts to adjust the camera.) Mario: Rre- Let's do this. This is for MAMA LUIGI! Mysterious Voice: MAMA LUIGI! (Mario soon goes through the orange blocks.) Mario: Hah HAH! This place is crazy. (Mario soon makes it) Yay! HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! A round of AllSpark cubes! No wait, those don't look- those look like Rubik's Cubes. Oh sweet, train! Hey, if it's Thomas the Tank Engine, you suck! Hooray! That was eezay! But I do not understand why I died. Yah! (Mario gets the Shine Sprite) Hooray! WOOOOOOOOOOOT! IronYoshi: yeah, I had this game, like, a really long time, but I haven't played it in a while. So I'm doing this profile, Profile B. Mario: (coming out of the level) Let's go. Choom. Ah man, I have FLUDD back! What was say- say, what was Shadow Mario doing to you? FLUDD: You don't want to know. Mario: AAAAAHHH! Oh good, it's not poop this time. It's, alota ink. What happened here? What happened here, did an octopus have an inkage, or wait, it was a giant pen. It was a giant pen, it had a really bad day. (Mario sprays the mass until yet another Piranha Plant type monster emerges.) Ink Monster: LOWLET! Mario: Ah crap, it's an ink monster! (Mario sprays it's mouth) Ink Monster: LOWLET! Mario: PLANE! HOORAH! (Mario sprays it again) Ink Monster: LOWLET-UHHHHHHH! Mario: (gets hit) Ow. (Mario sprays it a 3rd time) Ink Monster: LOWLET!!! Mario: (gets hit again) OW! Crap, I'm getting mauled! (Mario tries to spray some more, but the Ink Monster comes back out.) Ink Monster: Lowlet. Mario: Holy crap, it came back again? I thought I defeated it! (Mario sprays it's mouth) Ink Monster: LOWLET! FLUDD: It has re-spawned. (The game is suddenly paused, and the camera is once again adjusted.) Mario: It re-spawned. FLUDD, you have bad grammar. (Mario sprays the Ink Monster again.) Ink Monster: LOWLET! Mario: Now DIE! (gets hit) (Mario sprays it a final time) Ink Monster: LOWLET!!! Mario: Now be died this time! (the Ink Monster doesn't appear again, and a house grows) Hooray, it's dead! IronYoshi: Didn't even know that happened to me, I battled this guy before. Mario: (sprays the thing on the wall) Let's go in here. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (The menu comes up, the Shine is soon selected, and a weird noise that sounds like "Burrito" is said.) Mario: Let's go. GUUUUUUUUUUUUH. (Mario soon arrives at the harbor) Let's go. Ah, I'm at a harbor! Let's hope I don't see Flapjack here. FLUDD: You idiot. This is not the pirate age. This is modern day. (Mario is repeatedly punching the cage. "Do a Barrel Roll!" is also said repeatedly.) Mario: AHHHH! What really fun! (Mario does a ground-pound on a cage, but soon comes back up) Hah! Hm, monkey. Mysterious Voice: M-M-M-MONKAY! Mario: WHAT THE CRAP?! Jellyfish?! (one of the jellyfish gets flattened, and Mario giggles) They're flattened. I feel funny. Oh well, let's get to business. (Mario soon ground-pounds some crates) Butt-slam! (Mario soon enters the lower parts) HAAAAAH! Darkness! (Mario begins wandering around) Hmm... where can I get out then? (jumps) WHEEEEEEEEEEEE- OW! Huh? (jumps) WHEEEEEEEEEEE-AAAAAAAHHHH! What the heck? it's all filled up with... cruh- crates. Might as well take this route. (jumps) Ju-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Aw man, that means I have to put more pressure on my butt! Ah well. (jumps) WHEEEEEEHEEEEE!!! A yellow submarine! (Mario then starts to sing "Yellow Submarine" by the Beatles.) Great, now I have that stuck in my head. (Suddenly, the TV goes blank, a loud thud is heard, and some show is turned on.) IronYoshi: OH MY GOSH!!! (Scene change. It appears everything is fixed up, and IronYoshi explains what happened.) IronYoshi: Uh, sorry about that, folks. Um, somehow I pulled the Wii too h- somehow I mysteriously pulled the Wii and it unplugged. So let's continue. Mario: Ah! That was really messed up FLUDD. Hey look it's a tentacle. (grabs it, then loses his grip) Ah! (he grabs it again) Yay it's like a little toy plush! Let's see if it talks! (Mario soon pulls off the tentacle, and Gooper Blooper bursts out of the crates.) Mario: Wha? ("BOOM!" is said.) Mario: AAAAAHHHHHH!!! It's 8-Armed Willy! (Gooper Blooper soon lands. "Boom" and "Wheeeee" are said.) Mario: Ah crap! It's 8-Armed Willy! Gooper Blooper: I'm not 8-Armed Willy. (He sends his tentacles after Mario) Mario: Ahhh! Gooper Blooper: I'm not 8-Armed Willy. I'm Gooper Blooper. Mario: (pulls off one of Gooper Blooper's tentacles) Well your a squid. Let's cut to the chase here. (grabs another tentacle and pulls it off) Gooper Blooper: OW! That really hurt. (Mario heads for his mouth) Mario: Ow! You really need to clean your face. (Sprays Gooper Blooper's face) Gooper Blooper: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Ooh ho, what was that for?! (Mario then grabs his mouth) Mario: Let's see what happens when I pull this. Gooper Blooper: NO PLEASE DON'T PLEASE DON'T PLEASE DON'T PLEASE DON'T- ELLLLEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH! ("Die" is said. Gooper Blooper gets back up and spews ink everywhere) BAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRF!!! Mario: Ah man! (Gooper Blooper hits him) AHH! Let's do this! (flattens a tentacle) Hee Heeee I flattened it. (Gooper Blooper hits him again) OW! Well let's end this video right now, we'll continue the battle later! (the game is paused and the video ends.) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers Category:Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers Episodes